Dishonored 2 Pre-Release Images
This is a list of official Dishonored 2 pre-release images. Trailer stills Bloodfly Nest Trailer Still D2.PNG|Bloodfly nest. Emily Trailer Still D2.PNG|Emily. Jindosh Trailer Still D2.PNG|Jindosh. Karnaca Streets Trailer Still D2.PNG|Karnaca Streets. Karnaca Vista Trailer Still D2.PNG|Karnaca Vista. Mask Trailer Still D2.PNG|Corvo's mask. dishonored-2-main.jpg|A clockwork soldier behind Emily. Artwork Dishonored 2 face models.jpg|Sculptures of various character classes. D2 aristocrat concept art.jpg|Aristocrat concept art. Rosewater jelly.jpg Candied beetle.jpg Dishonored concept hanging man.jpg Windmill render.jpg Rail car train 01.jpg Boat render.jpg June-May 2016 (Game Informer) Emily Gameinformer cover.png|Game Informer cover featuring Emily. Corvo gameinformer cover.png|Game Informer cover featuring Corvo. Emily Corvo throne.png Gameinformer Corvos outfit.png Gameinformer Emily Crouching.png dishonored concept new 01.png dishonored concept new 02.png|Concept art of the Void. dishonored concept new 03.png dishonored concept new 04.png|''The Duke's Ceremony'' by Sergei Kolesov. dishonored 2 concept art 01.png dishonored 2 man.png|Portrait of Aramis Stilton by Sergei Kolesov. dreadful wale concept01.png Dreadful_Wale_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the Dreadful Wale. dishonored 2 survivors.png dishonored 2 survivors01.png Dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard01.png Dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard red 01.png Dishonored 2 blood flies 01.png Dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard02.png dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard.png dishonored 2 corvo safe company.png dishonored 2 far reach01.png Dishonored 2 clockwork soldiers 01.png Far_Reach_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the Far Reach ability being used to bring an enemy closer. dishonored 2 guard01.png dishonored 2 head models.png|Clay reproductions by Lucie Minne. Contro_Edict_Concept_art.jpg|An edict issued by Luca Abele on the matter of bloodflies. Karnaca_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Karnaca. Painting_Concept_art.jpg|In-game painting depicting a folktale from the Empire. D2 arc pylon render.jpg|Arc pylon concept art. May 2016 (PC Gamer) Emily portrait, d2.png|Portrait of Emily Kaldwin. Corvo portrait, d2.png|Portrait of Corvo Attano. Dreadful wale pre release.jpg|The Dreadful Wale at sea just outside Karnaca. Karnaca alleyway pre release.jpg Serkonan Stabby.png Shadow walk pre release.jpg|An early look at shadow walk. Karnaca concept art 01.jpg Dishonored 2 pre-release karnaca building.jpg E3 2016 Emily Corvo gameplay trailer.png|Emily and Corvo in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Clockwork soldier, gameplay trailer 2.png|Two clockwork soldiers in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Clockwork soldier, gameplay trailer.png|Close up of a clockwork soldiers head. Shadow-walk-gif.gif|Emily uses shadow walk to assassinate Vice Overseer Liam Byrne (GIF). Serkonan guard, card games.png|Serkonan guards playing card games. Far-reach,-gameplay-trailer.gif|Emily uses Far Reach to assassinate an enemy in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Paolo wanted poster.png|Emily uses shadow walk to kill Liam Byrne. Paolo and dead Liam byrne.png|Paolo and Liam Byrne's corpse. Meagan Foster, gameplay trailer.png|Meagan Foster piloting a boat.Harvey Smiths Twitter Clockwork Solider.png|A Clockwork Soldier patrolling a hallway. Karnaca.png|Karnaca. Overseer dishonored 2.png|An Overseer. YulKhulan.png|High Overseer Yul Khulan. Corvo Fights.png|Corvo decapitating a guard in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, Outsider.png|The Outsider in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, heart.png|The Heart in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, rune.png|Emily holds a rune in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, whale.png|A captured whale in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, Delilah.png|Delilah in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. D2 gameplay trailer, Delilah Corvo.png|Delilah speaking to Corvo in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Timepiece Shift.gif|Emily using the Timepiece (GIF). D2 trailer, imperial signet ring.png|Emily holding an Imperial signet ring.Harvey Smiths Twitter Jindosh,-gameplay-trailer.gif|Jindosh in the Clockwork Mansion (GIF). Jindosh Clockwork Mansion.png|Jindosh studying in the Clockwork Mansion. Anton Sokolov.png|Anton Sokolov. Dunwall in Dishonored 2.png|Dunwall. Mesmerize in action.png|Mesmerize in action. Domino in action.png|Domino in action. Silvergraph projecter e3.png|A silvergraph player. Silvergraph, Luca Abele.png|A Silvergraph photo of Luca Abele. Silvergraph, jindosh.png|A Silvergraph photo of Kirin Jindosh. Dishonored 2 Collector's Edition.jpg|Reveal and content of the Collector's Edition. Imperial Assassin's Pack.jpg|The Imperial Assassin's Pack. E3 Keychain.png|E3 giveaway keychain. Key art by Petur Arnorsson Dishonore 2 cover art.jpg Kay art, Emily portrait.jpg Key art, Corvo portrait.jpg D2 throne room art.jpg Other Media The Art of Dishonored 2 cover.jpg|''The Art of Dishonored 2'' artbook. QuakeCon 2016 Delilah at Quakecon.jpg|Delilah. Karnaca Coach.jpg Dishonored-2 Karnaca.jpg Dishonored 24.jpg|Sokolov working on Delilah's portrait. Dishonored-2 Portrait.jpg|The finished painting. Dishonored-2 Overseer.jpg|Overseer concept art. Dishonored 23.jpg Dishonored 25.jpg References Category:Dishonored 2 Category:Images